


Isengard

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-01
Updated: 2002-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensez-vous qu'il ait été heureux de me voir? Et bien pas du tout...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isengard

Nul n'est plus vif que toi, quand tu vas au galop  
Gripoil. Repose toi pour repartir bientôt.  
Quel sombre paysage est devenu ce lieu  
C'est un vrai carnage, Curunir fit au mieux.

Ou sont passés les chênes, les parterres de fleurs  
Qui écartaient les peines et confortaient les coeurs?  
Hote de passage, hier comme aujourd'hui  
Ni conseils ni sage, je cherche un vieil ami.

Tiens voila un guetteur, le premier j'ai passé  
Trop vite tout à l'heure et n'ai pu m'arrêter.  
Cet être est bien petit pourtant il n'y a plus  
D'entures là en vie dans ce pays perdu.

Ca y est je le vois mais aurais préféré  
Tout autre que lui là car mon coeur est troublé.  
Je suis heureux de même qu'il ait échappé  
Mais la sagesse est vaine face à l'effronté.

Pourquoi de tous les maux celui réveillé  
Fut le pire fléau, quand j'étais fatigué.  
Je l'aimais bien ce sot, je lui ai pardonné  
Mais il en a fait trop. Car quand je suis tombé

Le porteur de l'anneau seul a du continuer  
A porter le fardeau, de nul etre gardé.  
Nul ne sait à présent ou il peut se trouver...  
Assez perdu de temps, d'autres sont en danger.

Rapidement j'avance le long de l'allée  
Il m'a vu je pense car il est étonné.  
"Vous nommez ça garde? Idiot de Touque allez  
Dire à Sylvebarbe que je suis arrivé!"


End file.
